1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoulder bag that readily converts to a beach mat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,891 issued to Comollo in 1980. However, it differs from the present invention because Comollo's patent does not teach a bag with a cavity to store and carry items therein. Comollo's patent discloses a beach mat that can be folded and converted to a shoulder bag.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.